ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Network
The Nine Network (commonly known as Channel Nine or simply Nine) is a major Australian commercial free-to-air television network, that is a division of Nine Entertainment Co. with headquarters in Willoughby, a suburb located on the North Shore of Sydney, Australia. The Nine Network is one of three main free-to-air commercial networks in Australia. The Nine Network is one of the two highest-rating television networks in Australia, along with the Seven Network and ahead of Network Ten, ABC, and SBS. Nine had historically been the highest-rating television network since television's inception in Australia in 1956 for most years up to 2006, although Network Ten had dominated in 1985 and for a number of years in the 1970s. The Nine Network was overtaken in the ratings in 2007 by its rival, the Seven Network, which had previously dominated from the late 1980s to the mid 1990s. As a result, Nine's slogan "Still the One" was discontinued. Since 2017, the network's slogan has been "We Are the One". After a few years in slight decline, with a period plagued by mass sackings, programme cancellations, and budget cuts, the Nine Network has experienced a period of stability. With the exception of Friday nights, Nine has recently dominated weeknights, in terms of ratings. Similar to the Network itself, in some respects, after years of slight decline in ratings, Nine's news program, National Nine News, has seen the return to being the most watched news program in metro areas. In 2016, Nine had the largest share of audience according to the ozTAM ratings system, a share of 20.7%. This was higher than the other two major networks, and SBS and the ABC. History Origins TCN-9 launched on 16 September 1956. John Godson introduced the station and Bruce Gyngell presented the first programme, This Is Television (so becoming the first person to appear on Australian television). Later that year, GTV-9 in Melbourne commenced transmissions to broadcast the 1956 Summer Olympics, later forming the National Television Network alongside QTQ-9 in Brisbane in 1959 and NWS-9 in Adelaide, the basis of the current Nine Network, in 1959. Before its formation, TCN-9 was then affiliated with HSV-7 (because they were both Australia's first television stations, having been opened in 1956),Hey You! Classic Australian Television, 2008 and GTV-9's sister affiliate was ATN-7. By the late 1960s, the network had begun calling itself the "National Nine Network", and became simply the "Nine Network" in 1988. Before the official conversion to colour on 1 March 1975, it was the first Australian television station to regularly screen programmes in colour with the first program to use it premiering in 1971 , the very year NTD-8 in Darwin opened its doors. In 1967, the New South Wales Rugby Football League grand final became the first football grand final of any code to be televised live in Australia. The Nine Network paid $5,000 ( ) for the broadcasting rights. In the late 1980s, STW-9 Perth, which opened in 1965, became a Nine Network owned-and-operated station when Bond Media purchased the network. However, in 1989, Bond Media sold the Perth-based station to Sunraysia Television for A$95 million, due to the federal cross-media ownership laws which restricted the level of national reach for media owners. In 2011 GTV 9 Melbourne moved from 22 Bendigo Street, Richmond, to 717 Bourke Street, Docklands. 22 Bendigo Street started out as the Wertheim Piano Factory, then became the Heinz Soup Factory, then GTV9. The building in Bendigo Street still stands, now as luxury apartments. 1977–2006: The golden era Nine began using the slogan "Let Us Be The One" (based on The Carpenters song) in 1977 and became the number-one free-to-air network in Australia; its National Nine News became the most-watched news service. In 1978, Nine switched its slogan to "Still the One" (modelled on the campaign used by ABC in the United States), which lasted until the ratings downfall in January 2006. During the 1980s, Nine's ratings peaked. From 1999 to 2001, the network began losing ground to the Seven network in news and entertainment, but received a boost after the coverage of the 11 September attacks in 2001. The death of CEO Kerry Packer in 2005 triggered more problems for the network. Digital terrestrial television was introduced on 1 January 2001. 2006–2008: Nine loses to Seven Nine stayed strong throughout 2003–04, winning 77 out of 80 ratings weeks across those two years (with Network Ten claiming the other three weeks), but was hit hard when Seven introduced a new line-up in 2005, though Nine finished ahead of Seven that year. Meanwhile, National Nine News was overtaken by Seven News for the first time ever, while Today was beaten by Seven's fledgling Sunrise program. In 2006, Nine continued on its downward trend, losing most news weeks to Seven News and just winning the year thanks to its coverage of the 2006 Commonwealth Games. To try to revitalise the network in its 50th anniversary, Nine adopted a new, but critically received, logo that removed the nine dots, which had been part of the network's identity since 1964 . In May 2007, Nine partially reintroduced the Nine dots, which resulted in the square logo changing into a three-dimensional (3D) cube that rotates, with the dots visible on every second side of the cube. After a period of declining ratings, David Gyngell returned to the job of chief executive officer in October 2007, succeeding Eddie McGuire. In 2007, despite several hits, Seven won the whole year by a significant margin. The Seven Network had won 38 weeks, whereas the Nine Network only won two. 2008–2015: Expanding digital services In 2008, as part of a major relaunch, the network dropped the blue box, and reinstated its nine dots in its logo, with a 3D look. After losing viewers to Seven News, Nine relaunched its news service as Nine News, which managed to win more weeks over Seven in the first half of 2008. Nine also launched a break-out hit, Underbelly, which attracted over 2.5 million viewers in its first season. Nine tried to attract younger demographics, so while Seven went on to win the ratings year in total people, Nine was rated the number one network in the key 18–49 and 25–54 demographics. In March 2008, The Nine Network launched a high definition channel called Nine HD on channel 90 until 2010. In 2009, Nine started relatively strongly due to the top-rating Australian drama Underbelly: A Tale of Two Cities and the Twenty20 Cricket series until Nine lost the rights in 2018, but could not hold its audience after Network Ten's MasterChef Australia became a hit. Nine became inconsistent with scheduling and removal of programmes. Nine also launched a number of reality shows, including Ladette to Lady, Wipeout Australia, HomeMADE, Australia's Perfect Couple, and The Apprentice Australia, in the hope of achieving the same success other networks had with the genre. All the new formats underperformed in the ratings and did not help the network establish any stable local content. Nine also expanded its news strand with the reintroduction of a late night bulletin (for its owned-and-operated stations), an extended morning bulletin and weekend editions of Today. The flagship 6:00 pm state bulletins continued to fall in the ratings, though its Melbourne bulletin remained competitive, being the only market to win any weeks against Seven News. In August 2009, Nine launched its own digital multi-channel called GO! on Channel 99, primarily aimed at a younger demographic. The shares from GO! contributed to Nine's weekly shares and allowed it to enjoy several weeks of weekly ratings wins. In September, the network took on a new slogan, "Welcome Home", and revamped its graphic package. With the resurgence of Nine News, growth of Today, stabilisation of 60 Minutes and a new programme line-up consisting of Hey Hey It's Saturday, Underbelly and Sea Patrol, Nine enjoyed more ratings success. In 2010, Nine obtained the rights to exclusive coverage of the Sydney New Year's Eve fireworks. GO! won the year in digital shares only. On 26 September 2010, Nine launched their third digital channel GEM (an acronym of General Entertainment and Movies) on Channel 90. In 2011, the Nine Network announced a new "Home of Comedy" line-up with comedy shows such as Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, and other American sitcoms, along with the launch of a live comedy show Ben Elton Live From Planet Earth, which was cancelled after only three episodes due to low ratings. Nine also brought back This Is Your Life with Eddie McGuire as host, although the series was cancelled after airing four episodes. The Nine Network had success in the ratings in the second half of 2011 with The Block, Underbelly: Razor, and The Celebrity Apprentice Australia. The highly anticipated return of a revamped ninth season of Two and a Half Men proved a huge success for the network, generating 2.3 million viewers and dominating the week as top program.2.3m for Two and a Half Men TV Tonight, 21 September 2011 The return of new episodes of the popular sitcom The Big Bang Theory was also a huge success for the network, scoring high figures consistently week after week and dominating the evening as top program. Despite this, the Nine Network finished in second place in the ratings again in 2011 on 19.6%, behind the Seven Network (23.1%) and ahead of the Network Ten (15.9%), ABC (12.2%) and SBS (4.6%).Free To Air TV Ratings For The Year 2011 Throng, 26 November 2011 On 24 November 2011, the Nine Network announced the line-up for 2012, with a focus on reality programs, including an Australian version of The Voice, the return of Big Brother, Excess Baggage, and The Celebrity Apprentice Australia.Nine's Home of Excitement in 2012. The Voice, Excess Baggage, Big Brother, more Underbelly, Celebrity Apprentice and The Block Throng, 24 November 2011 The Nine Network also aired coverage of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. A new morning show, "Mornings", replaced the departure of Kerri-Anne Kennerley's self-titled show, after nine years on air. The program is hosted by Sonia Kruger and David Campbell. On 26 March 2012, the Nine Network launched Extra, a new channel aimed at delivering home shopping, brand funded, religious, community, educational and multi-cultural programming content created by advertisers. It was reported on 31 May 2012 that the Australian telecommunications company Telstra and WIN Television Network CEO, Bruce Gordon, are considering making a takeover bid for Nine Entertainment.Telstra eyes troubled Nine television network The Australian, 31 May 2012 Bruce Gordon explores possible Nine bid Business Spectator, 13 June 2012 The network currently is trying to fight off administration as it deals with a debt exceeding A$3.3 billion. It was reported on 3 June 2013 that the Nine Network would immediately purchase Adelaide affiliate NWS-9 from the WIN Corporation as part of a deal to secure international cricket television rights. On 3 July 2013, it was reported that Nine would exercise an option to also buy STW-9 from WIN Corporation. Both purchases have resulted in these stations being, once again, O&O stations of the network for the first time since the 1980s. As of 10 December 2013, Nine no longer broadcasts on analog TV and is now only available through digital TV or digital set-top box. On 27 January 2014, the Nine Network have stopped using the Supertext logo and have switched to their own Closed Captioning logo. 2015–present: A new era in television On 26 November 2015, Nine relaunched 9HD, an HD simulcast of their primary channel, on channel 90 and launched new lifestyle channel 9Life on channel 94. In addition to the relaunch of 9HD, GEM (renamed 9Gem) was reduced to standard definition and moved to channel 92 and GO! (renamed 9Go!) was moved to channel 93. On 16 December 2015, Nine also changed its on-air theme for a continuous design across all of its channels with the Nine News/9news.com.au branding to remain unchanged. This included a new look for program listings, program advertisements and promos. Additionally in November 2015, Hugh Marks replaced David Gyngell as CEO. On 27 January 2016, Nine's online catch-up video on demand service 9Jumpin was retired and replaced by 9Now. 9Now offers a range of content larger than 9Jumpin and also offers a live streaming service for Nine's multicast channels. Live streaming for Nine was launched on the same day, with streaming for 9Gem, 9Go! and 9Life launched on 19 May 2016. Following the launch of 9Now, the WIN Corporation, owner of Nine affiliate WIN Television, filed a lawsuit against Nine Entertainment Co., claiming that live streaming into regional areas breaches their affiliation agreement. The case was later dismissed on 28 April 2016 with Justice Hammerschlag of the NSW Supreme Court stating that, "I have concluded that live streaming is not broadcasting within the meaning of the PSA (program supply agreement), and that Nine is under no express or implied obligation not to do it." Following their victory in the 9Now court case, Nine Entertainment Co. announced on 29 April 2016 that it had signed a $500 million five year affiliation deal with Southern Cross Austereo, the then-primary regional affiliate of Network Ten. On 1 July 2016, WIN Television it loses its Nine affiliate status to Southern Cross, which will have Nine's metropolitan branding introduced across its television assets. Nine later secured an affiliate deal with Mildura Digital Television, a joint venture between WIN and Prime Media Group, on 28 June 2016 to supply Nine content to the Mildura and Sunraysia area due to WIN switching affiliation to Network Ten. Nine finalised supply deals with WIN for South Australia and Griffith on 29 June 2016 after long negotiations, with a deal for Tasmanian joint venture TDT secured the following day after long negotiations. A supply deal for Western Australia joint venture West Digital Television was not secured before the 1 July 2016 deadline, but a deal was later finalised on 2 July 2016 with programming resuming that night. Programming ceased after December 27, 2017. Programming Domestic News and current affairs *''National Nine News'' (1970s-2008) * Business Sunday (1986–2006) * Extra (1991-2009 in QLD only) * Financial Review Sunday (2013-2014) * Inside Story (2014–2016) * Nightline (1992–2008, 2009–2010) * Nine News At 7.00 (August–October 2013 on GEM) * National Nine News: Sunday Morning Edition/Nine's Sunday Morning News (August 2008–January 2009) * Sunday (1981–2008) * This Afternoon (June/July 2009) * The Verdict (2015) Drama * The Alice (2005) * All the Way (1988) * Banjo Paterson's The Man From Snowy River (1993–1996) * Beaconsfield (2012) * BJ and the Bear ''(1979) * ''Blood Brothers (2011) * Canal Road (2008) * Chances (1991–1992) * Cluedo (1992) * Cop Shop (1977–1984) * Cops L.A.C. (2010) * Division 4 (1969–1975) * Emergency (1959) * Farscape (1999–2003) * Fat Tony & Co. (2014) * The Feds (1993–1996) * The Flying Doctors (1986–1991) * Gallipoli (2015) * Good Guys, Bad Guys (1997–1998) * The Great Mint Swindle (2012) * Halifax f.p. (1994–2001) * House Husbands (2012–2017) * House of Bond (2017) * The House of Hancock (2015) * Howzat! Kerry Packer's War (2012) * Hyde and Seek (2016) * Law of the Land (1993) * The Link Men (1970) * Little Oberon (2005) * Love Child (2014–2017) * McLeod's Daughters (2001–2009) * Murder Call (1997–1999) * Pacific Drive (1994–1995) * Paradise Beach (1994–1995) * Power Games: The Packer-Murdoch War (2013) * Rescue: Special Ops (2009–2011) * Schapelle (2014) * Scorched (2008) * Sea Patrol (2007–2011) * Spyforce (1971–1973) * Stingers (1998–2004) * The Strip (2008) * The Sullivans (1976-1983) * Tricky Business (2012) * Twisted Tales (1996) * Two Twisted (2006) * Underbelly (2008) * Underbelly: Badness (2012) * Underbelly Files: Chopper (2018) * Underbelly Files: Infiltration (2011) * Underbelly Files: Tell Them Lucifer was Here (2011) * Underbelly Files: The Man Who Got Away (2011) * Underbelly: The Golden Mile (2010) * Underbelly: Razor (2011) * Underbelly: Squizzy (2013) * Underbelly: A Tale of Two Cities (2009) * Water Rats (1996–2001) * Wicked Love: The Maria Korp Story (2010) * The Young Doctors (1976-1983) * Young Lions (2002) Comedy * Ben Elton Live From Planet Earth (2011) * Comedy Inc (2003–2007) * Commercial Breakdown (2007–2009) * Flat Chat (2001) * Hamish and Andy's Gap Year (2011-2014) * Here Come the Habibs (2016–2017) * The Joy of Sets (2011) * Just for Laughs (2007) * Magda's Funny Bits (2006) * Merrick & Rosso Unplanned (2003-2004) * Monster House (2008) * The Nation (2007) * Surprise Surprise (2000-2001) * Surprise Surprise Gotcha (2007) Variety / Entertainment * Adelaide Tonight (1959-1970s) * Australia's Funniest Home Videos (1990-2014) * Australia's Funniest Home Videos: World's Funniest Videos (2009) * Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos (1992, 2008) * Best of the Best (2009) * Between the Lines (2011) * Big Questions (2006) * The Boss is Coming to Dinner (2010) * The Catch-Up (2007) * Celebrity Golf Shoot-Out (2006) * Celebrity Singing Bee (2007–2009) * The Don Lane Show (1975–1982) * The Great Weight Debate (2006) * Hey Hey It's Saturday (1971–1999, 2010) * Hey Hey It's Saturday: The Reunion (2009) * The Best And Worst Of Red Faces (1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 2006) * Gonged But Not Forgotten: Australia's Best & Worst Of Red Faces (1998–2000, 2007–2008) * In Brisbane Tonight (1959-1960s) * In Melbourne Tonight (1957–1970, 1996-1998) * Micallef Tonight (2003) * The Mick Molloy Show (1999) * The Midday Show (1985–1998) * Mornings (2012-2015) * Mornings With Kerri-Anne (2002-2011) * My Kid's a Star (2008) * The Real Hustle: Australia (2010) * The Robbie DeVine Show (2015) * Rove (1999, moved to Ten 2000-2009) * Russell Gilbert Live (2000) * Russell Gilbert was Here! (2001) * StarStruck (2000) * StarStruck (2005) * Strassman * Sydney New Year's Eve Fireworks (1996-2006, moved to Ten 2006-2009, Nine 2009-2013, moved to ABC 2013–present) * The Tonight Show (1957–1970) * Top Gear Australia (2010–2011) * Warnie (2010) * You're Back in the Room (2016) Lifestyle * Backstage Pass (2005) * Backyard Blitz (2000–2007) * Battlefronts (2008) * The Boat Show * Burke's Backyard (1987–2004) * Changing Rooms (1995-2005) * Domestic Blitz (2008–2010) * Eat Well For Less (2018) * Eye on Australia (1989–1990) * Fresh (2000–2009) * Good Medicine (1993–2002) * Holidays for Sale (2008) * Hot Property (2010-2013) * I Can Change Your Life (2005) * Location, Location (1996–2003) * Looking Good (1993–1995) * Money (1993-2002) * Money for Jam (2009) * Our House (1993–2001) * Random Acts of Kindness (2009-2010) * Second Chance (2009) * Secret Millionaire: Australia (2009–2010) * Shopping for Love (2005/2006) * Speed Machine * Things To Try Before You Die (2007) * Turn Back Your Body Clock (2006) * Unreal Estate (2016) * What's Good For You (2006-2009) Reality * The Apprentice Australia (2009) * Aussie Ladette to Lady (2009) * Australian Survivor (2002, aired on Seven Network in 2006, Network Ten 2016–present) * Australia's Got Talent (2006-2012 on Seven, 2013, 2016) * Australia's Perfect Couple (2009) * Big Brother Australia (2001-2008 on Ten, 2012-2014) * The Briefcase (2016) * The Celebrity Apprentice Australia (2011-2013, 2015) * Celebrity Circus (2005) * Celebrity Overhaul (2004–2005) * The Chopping Block (2008) * Excess Baggage (2012) * The Farmer Wants a Wife (2007-2012, 2016) * The Great Australian Bake Off (2013, moved to LifeStyle Food 2015–present) * HomeMADE (2009) * The Hotplate (2015) * The Last Resort (2017–present) * The Lost Tribes (2007) * The NRL Rookie (2016 on 9Go!) * Overhaul (2006) * Reno Rumble (2015–2016) * Skating on Thin Ice (2005) * Top Design Australia (2011) * Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice (2006) * The Voice Kids (2014) * When Love Comes To Town (2014) Observational / documentaries * 50 Years 50 Shows (2005, 2006) * 50 Years 50 Stars (2006) * 50 Years of Television News (2006) * AFP: Australian Federal Police (2011-2012) * Amazing Medical Stories (2008–2009) * Animal Emergency (2008) (GEM 2010-2011) * Animal Hospital (1997–2001) * Australian Druglords (2010) * Australian Families of Crime (2010) * Australian Geographic (2007–2008) * Australia's Most Wanted (1999, aired on Seven 1989-1994, 1997-1998) * Big (2011) * The Big Fella (2006) * The Code (2007) * Colour of War: The Anzacs * Crime and Justice (2007) * Customs (2009-2010) * The Embassy (2014) * The Enforcers (2010) * Fire 000 (2008) * The Gift (2007–2009) * In Conversation with Alex Malley (2016–2017) * In Their Footsteps (2011) * Inside the Human Body (2010) (GEM 2011-2012) * The Lost Tribes (2007–2008) * Hot Property (1999-2000 on Seven, moved to Nine 2010–2013) * Kings Cross ER: St Vincent's Hospital (2012–2015) * Meet the Hockers (2017 on 9Go!) * Missing Persons Unit (2009) * Missing Pieces (2009) * Murder Calls Australia (2017) * Ocean's Deadliest (2007) * Operation Thailand (2017) * Outback Wrangler (2016–2017) (originally broadcast on National Geographic in 2011) * The Politically Incorrect Parenting Show (2010) * Ralph TV (2007) * Ready for Take Off (2015–2016) * Rescue 911 (1990s) * RPA (1995-2012) * Royal Flying Doctor Service (2007) * Search and Rescue (2008) * Send in the Dogs Australia (GEM 2011, 2013-) * Sensing Murder (2008) (GEM 2011–present) * Sudden Impact (2008) * This Is Your Life (1995-2005, 2008, 2011) * Trimbole: The Real Underbelly (2009) * Trouble in Paradise (2009) * The Waiting Room (2008) * Weddings (10 years on Special) (2008) * What a Year (2006–2007, now screening on GEM 2011) * Who Killed Harold Holt? (2007) * You Saved My Life (2009) * Young Doctors (2011) Game shows * 1 vs. 100 (2007–2008) * All About Faces (1971) * Ampol Stamp Quiz (1964–1965) * Bert's Family Feud (2006–2007) * The Better Sex (1978) * The Big Game (1966) * Big Nine (1969–1970) * Blankety Blanks (1985–1986, 1996) * Burgo's Catch Phrase (1997–2001, 2002–2003) * Cash Bonanza (2001) * The Celebrity Game (1969) * Celebrity Squares (1975–1976) * Clever (2006) * Concentration (1950s–1967) * Crossfire (1987–1988) * Do You Trust Your Wife? (1957–1958) * Don't Forget Your Toothbrush (1995) * Double Your Dollars (1965) * Download (2000-2002) * ''Fairway Fun (1960s) * Family Feud (1977–1984) * Fear Factor (2002) * Ford Superquiz (1981–1982) * Free for All (1973) * Gambit (1974) * The Golden Show (1960s) * Guess What? (1992–1993) * Happy Go Lucky (1961) * Hole in the Wall (2008) * Initial Reaction (Nine Network 2000) * It Could Be You (1960–1967, 1969, 1982) * Jackpot (1960-1961) * Jigsaw (1960s) * Keynotes (1964, 1992–1993) * Let's Make a Deal (1968–1969, 1977) * Letter Charades (1967) * Little Aussie Battlers (1998) * The Lucky Show (1959–1961) * Match Mates (1981–1982) * The Mint (2007–2008) * The Million Dollar Drop (2011) * Million Dollar Wheel of Fortune (2008) * My Generation (1995–1996) * Name That Tune (1956–1957, 1975) * The Newlywed Game (1987) * Now You See It (1998–1999) * Pass the Buck (2002) * Pick Your Face (1999–2006) * Play Your Hunch (1962–1964) * Power of 10 (2008) * The Price Is Right (1958, 1993–1998, 2003-2005) * Quizmania (2006–2007) * Sale of the Century (1980–2001) * Say G'day (1987) * Say When!! (1962–1964) * Shafted (2002) * Show Me the Money * The Singing Bee (2008) * Spending Spree (1971–1976) * Split Second (1972–1973) * Strike It Lucky (1994) * Supermarket Sweep (1992–1994) * Surprise Package (1961) * Take the Hint (1962–1966) * Tell the Truth (1959–1965) * Temptation (2005–2009) * Tic-Tac-Dough (1960–1964) * The Tommy Hanlon Show (1967–1968) * Wheel of Fortune (1959–1962, no relation to later series of the same name) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (1999–2007) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Whizz Kids (2010) * Wipeout Australia (2009) Children's programs * The Adventures of Skippy (1992) * The Breakky Club (1990–1991) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1990–1992) * Bush Beat * Buzz Bumble * The C Company (1990–1991) * Sparkle Friends * The Cartoon Company (1986–1991) * Cartoon Corner (1971–1977) * Challenger (1997-1998) * The Channel Niners' Super Cartoon Show * C'mon Kids * The Cool Room * Crocadoo (1996–1998) * The Curiosity Show (1972–1990) * Cushion Kids * The Daryl and Ossie Cartoon Show (1977–1978) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Deadly (2006–2008) * Dennis and Gnasher (2009-2012, now screening on ABC3) * Dinky Di's (1991) * Dogstar (2010–2012, now screening on GO!) * Don't Blame Me * The Dot and the Kangaroo films (1977–1994) * Double Trouble (2008) * Download (2000–2002) * The Eggs (2004–2008) * Elly & Jools (1990, later aired on ABC Kids) * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Falcon Island (1981) * Flea Bitten * G2G: Got to Go * Gasp! * The Gift (1997, sometimes shares with ABC, now screening on ABC3) * The Girl from Tomorrow (1990) * The Girl from Tomorrow Part II: Tomorrow's End (1993) * Go Health (1980–1985, sometimes shares with ABC) * Goodsports (1992–2000) * Groovedelicious (2007–2008) * A gURLs wURLd * Heidi * Here's Humphrey (1965–2007) * Hi-5 (1999–2011) (now screening on GO!) * Hills End * Holly's Heroes * Hot Science * Hot Source (2004–2005) * Imagination Train * Journey To Edward * Kangaroo Creek Gang * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (1997–1998, originally aired on Network Ten) * Kids' Sunday * Kids' WB (2006–2012, now screening on GO!) * The Kingdom of Paramithi (2008) * Kitchen Whiz (now screening on GO!) * KTV * Lockie Leonard (2007, 2010-2012) (now screening on GO!) * Match Mates (1981–1982) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2007-2016) * Mortified (2006–2008) * New MacDonald's Farm * OK for Kids (1987–1989) * The Ossie Ostrich Video Show (1984) * Outriders (2001) * Parallax (2004, now airs on ABC3) * Pick Your Face (1999–2006) * Pig's Breakfast (1999–2000) * Pirate Express * Pixel Pinkie * Plucka's Place (1997) * Professor Poopsnagle's Steam Zeppelin (1986) * Pugwall (1989) * Pugwall's Summer (1990–1991) * Pyramid * The Saddle Club * The Shak (2006–2010) * The Shapies * Sharky's Friends * Ship to Shore (1993–1994, later airs on ABC, now airs on ABC3) * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown (1998) * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo (1966–1970) * The Sleepover Club (2002–2008) * Snobs (2003) * Spit MacPhee (1988) * Stormworld * Streetsmartz (2005–2006) * The Super Flying Fun Show * Surprises! (now screening on GO!) * Tarax Show (1957–1969) * The Toothbrush Family (1977–1999, two seasons, Season One later airs on ABC, Season Two originally airs on Network Ten) * Wakkaville * What's Up Doc? (1991–1999) * William & Sparkles' Magical Tales (2010–2012, now screening on GO!) * Wonder World! (1993–1995) * Y? (1999–2002) * Yamba's Playtime (now screening on GO!) * Zoo Family (1985–1989) Music * ABBAmania (2001, 2006) * Accent on Strings (1956) * The ARIA Music Show (2009) * Bandstand (1958-1972) * The Bert Newton Show (1959-1960) * Bongo (1960, Melbourne only) * Campfire Favourites (1956) * Clipz (1983-1987, Brisbane only) * Eclipse Music TV (2010-2013) * Hillbilly Requests * Juke Box Saturday Night * MTV (1987–1993) * Nine Presents (2003–2017) * The Music Jungle (2007–2008) * Neptune Presents (1957) * Patrick O'Hagan Sings (1959, Melbourne only) * Rockit (1985) * Saturday Date (1963-1967) * So Fresh (2002–2006) * Wavelength Sports talk * Any Given Sunday (2005–2006) * The Cricket Show (1997–2018) * Boots N' All (2001–2005) * The Sunday Roast (2005-2011) * Wide World of Sports (1981-1999, 2008–2016) Sports * Australian rules football: AFL (2002–2006) * Basketball: NBL (2007, 2015–16) * Cricket: all domestic Test matches, One Day Internationals and Twenty20 Internationals (1972–2018) * Cricket: World Series Cricket (1977–1979) * Horse racing: Melbourne Spring Racing Carnival (2007-2012), Autumn Racing Carnival (2007-2012) * Rugby league: ANZAC Test (1997–2017), Rugby League World Cup (1992-2008) * Motor racing: A1 Grand Prix (2009), Formula One (1980-2002) including Australian Grand Prix (1985-2002) and Moto GP (1987-1996) * Rugby union: The Rugby Championship (2011-2012), Wallabies Rugby Internationals (2011-2012), Rugby World Cup (2011, 2015) * Soccer: FIFA World Cup (2002), International Champions Cup (2015–2016) and Socceroos World Cup Qualifiers (2016-2017 on 9Go!) * Summer Olympic Games: London 2012 * Swimming: Australian Swimming Championships (1985-2008), Pan Pacific Swimming Championships (1985-2008) * Tennis: Fast4 Tennis (2015) and Masters Cup (2001) * Winter Olympic Games: Vancouver 2010 Lotteries * NSW Lotto Draws (NSW only, November 5, 1979 – December 31, 2012) (now broadcasting only on GO! January 1, 2013-) * Tatts Keno Draws (Victoria only, 1980s-2006) Foreign News and current affairs * 48 Hours (1988, now screening on One) * Primetime (2008) Soap opera * Another World (1990s) * The Colbys (1985–1987) * Days of Our Lives (1968–2013, now screening on Arena) * Dynasty (1981–1989) * General Hospital (late 1980s) * Loving (early 1980s) * Search for Tomorrow (1951–1986) * Titans * The Young and the Restless (1974–2007, now screening on Arena) Animation * Baby Blues * Gary the Rat * The Oblongs * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" * Stripperella (later moved to SBS) Drama * 21 Jump Street (1987–1991) * A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) * Adventures in Rainbow Country (1970–1971) * Arrow (9Go!) * Another World (1964–1999) * The Avengers (1961–1969, originally aired on ABC) * The Baron (1966–1967) * Bonanza (1959–1973) * Brooklyn South (1997–1998) * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979–1981) * Bull (2015) * Burying Brian (2009) * Cade's County (1971–1972) * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future (1987–1988) * Cashmere Mafia (2008) * Charlie's Angels (1976–1981) * Charlie's Angels (2011) * Chase (2010) * Chicago Justice (2017) * China Beach (1988–1991) * The Citadel (1983) * City of Angels (2000) * Close to Home (2006–2008) * The Colbys (1985–1987) * Cold Case (2003-2010) * Cold Squad (1998–2005) * Colditz (1972–1974) * Columbo (1968–2003) * The Commander (2009–2010, GEM 2011-2012) * Coronation Street (1960–present) * Crusoe (2009–2010) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000–2015) * CSI: Miami (2002–2012) * CSI: NY (2004–2014) * Damages (2007–2008) * Danger Man (1960–1968) * Days of Our Lives (1965–present) * Diagnosis: Murder (1993–2001) * The Division (2001–2005) * The Dukes of Hazzard (1979–1985) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993–1998) * Dynasty (1981–1989) * Eleventh Hour (2009) * Ellery Queen (1975–1976) * Entourage (2004–2011) * ER (1994–2009) * Everwood (2002–2006) * The Evidence (2009) * Eye to Eye (1985) * The Fall Guy (1981–1986) * Fantasy Island (1977–1984) * Father Murphy (1981–1983) * Forever (2015) * The Fugitive (1963–1967) * Gemini Man (1976) * General Hospital (1963–present) * Gideon's Way (1965–1966) * Gilmore Girls (2000–2007) * Gossip Girl (2008, now screening on GO! 2009-2012) * Gotham (9Go!, now on Foxtel Networks) * Gunsmoke (1955–1975) * Harry's Law (Nine/GEM 2011-2012) * Hart to Hart (1979–1982) * Hawaii Five-O (1968–1980) * Hello Goodbye (2006) * Hill Street Blues (1981–1987, later airs on ABC) * The Hills (2008–2009) * Hostages (2013) * Houston Knights (1987–1988) * Invasion (2008) * Jake and the Fatman (1987–1992) * John Doe (2002–2003) * Judging Amy (1999–2005) * Katts and Dog (1988–1993) * Kaz (1978–1979) * Kidnapped (2006–2007) * Knight Rider (1982–1986) * Kojak (1973–1978) * Kung Fu (1972–1975) * The Last Ship (9Go!) * Level 9 (2000–2001) * Little House on the Prairie (1974–1983) * Lou Grant (1977–1982) * Major Crimes (9Gem) * Malibu (1983) * Manions of America (1981) *''Mannix'' (1967–1975) * Matlock (1986–1995) * McCloud (1970–1977) * Men in Trees (2006–2008) * The Mentalist (2008–2015) * Miami Vice (1984–1990) * Mission: Impossible (1966–1973) * Mission: Impossible (1988–1990) * Moonlight (2008) * Moonlighting (1985–1989) * Murder, She Wrote (1985–1996) * My Friend Flicka (1956–1957) * The Mysteries of Laura * The New Mike Hammer (1986–1987) * The Nine (2006–2007) * Nip/Tuck (2006-2009, GO! 2009-2010) * Ohara (1987–1988) * Outrageous Fortune (2006–2007, now screening on TEN) * A Peaceable Kingdom (1989) * Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997–2000) * Perry Mason (1957–1966) * Petrocelli (1974–1976) * Peyton Place (1964–1969) * Poldark (1975–1977) * Police Story (1973-1978) * Police Woman (1974–1978) * Prehistoric Park (2006; GO! 2012–present) * Prime Suspect (2011) * Prince Regent (1979) * Remington Steele (1982–1987) * Rizzoli & Isles (9Gem) * Robin of Sherwood (1984–1986) * Rome (2005–2007) * Room 222 (1969–1974) * Roswell (1999–2002) * Runaway (2006) * Sam (1978) * The Sandbaggers (1978–1980) * Search for Tomorrow (1951–1986) * Seaway (1965–1966) * Shades of Darkness (1983–1986) * Sherlock (2011–2012) * Six Feet Under (2001–2005) * Smallville (2001-2005, later moved to Network Ten and Eleven) * Smith (2006–2007) * The Sopranos (2001–2008) * Spenser: For Hire (1985–1988) * Stalker (2015) * Star Trek (1966–1969) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993–1999) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001–2005) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987–1994) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995–2001) * Starsky & Hutch (1975–1979) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) * St. Elsewhere (1982–1988) * Superboy (1988–1992) * S.W.A.T. (1975–1976) * Tales of the Unexpected (1979–1988) * Tales of Wells Fargo (1957–1962) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) (previously on GO! 2009-2010) * Third Watch (1999–2005) * Today's F.B.I. (1981–1982) * Touched by an Angel (1994–2004) * Tucker's Witch (1982) * Unforgettable (2011–2016) * Upstairs, Downstairs (1971–1975) * V (2010, GO! 2010-2012) * Vega$ (1978–1981) * The Virginian (1962–1971) * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1964–1968) * Wagon Train (1957–1965) * Waking the Dead (2000–2011) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1993–2001) * Walking Tall (1981) * The West Wing (1999–2006) * What I Like About You (2002–2006) * Wiseguy (1987–1990) * Without a Trace (2002–2010) * Wonderfalls (2004) * The Young and the Restless (1973–present) Comedy * 2 Broke Girls (2011–2017) * The Addams Family (1964–1966) * ALF (1986–1990) * Alice (1976–1985) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960–1968) * Anger Management (2012–2014) * Angie (1979–1980) * As Time Goes By (1992–2002) * Balls of Steel (2008) * Barney Miller (1975–1982) * Benson (1979–1986) * The Bernie Mac Show (2001–2006) * Better Together (2010) * Bewitched (1964–1972) * The Big C (2010–2013) * Billy (1992) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972–1978) * The Brady Bunch (1969–1974) * Can't Hurry Love (1995–1996) * The Carol Burnett Show (1967–1978) * Caroline in the City (1995–1999) * The Charmings (1987–1988) * Cheers (1982–1993) * City (1990) * The Cosby Show (1984–1992) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000–2010) * Cybill (1995–1998) * The Danny Thomas Show (1953–1957) * Dave's World (1993–1997) * Dennis the Menace (1959–1963) * Designing Women (1986–1993) * The Dick Van Dyke Show (1961–1966) * Diff'rent Strokes (1978–1986) * The Donna Reed Show (1958–1966) * The Drew Carey Show (1995–2004) * The Duck Factory (1984) * The Edge (1992–1993) * Empire (1984) * Episodes (2011-2015, Now on ABC2) * Eve (2003-2006) * Family Affair (1966–1971) * Family Matters (1989–1998) * Family Ties (1983–1989) * The Famous Teddy Z (1989–1990) * Father Ted (1995–1998) * Fay (1975–1976) * Foley Square (1985–1986) * For Your Love * Frank's Place (1987–1988) * Frasier (1993–2004) * Free Spirit (1989–1990) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–1996) * Friends (1994–2004) * Full House (1987–1995) * Gloria (1982–1983) * Green Acres (1965–1971) * The Gregory Hines Show (1997–1998) * Growing Pains (1985–1992) * Happy Days (1974–1984) * Head of the Class (1986–1991) * Here's Lucy (1968–1974) * Hogan's Heroes (1965–1971) * Hot in Cleveland (2010–2015) * The Hughleys (1998–2002) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965–1970) * I Love Lucy (1951–1957) * Ink (1996–1997) * It's a Living (1980–1989) * The Jack Benny Program (1950–1965) * Jennifer Slept Here (1983–1984) * Joey (2004–2006) * Just the Ten of Us (1988–1990) * Kevin Can Wait (2016–2018) * Kids Say the Darndest Things (1995, 1998–2000) * The King of Queens (1998–2007) * Ladies' Men (1980–1981) * Laverne & Shirley (1976–1983) * Leave It to Beaver (1957–1963) * Like Family (2003–2004) * Little Britain (2009) * Living Dolls (1989) * Living with Fran (2005–2006) * Love & War (1992–1995) * The Love Boat (1977–1986) * The Lucy Show (1962–1968) * Mad TV (1995–2009) * Malcolm in the Middle (2001–2009) * Margie (1961–1962) * Married... with Children (1987–1997) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1970–1977) * Maude (1972–1978) * McHale's Navy (1962–1966) * McMeego (1997) * The Middle (2009–2012 on Nine, 2012–2018 on 9Go!) * Mike and Molly (2010–2016) * Mork & Mindy (1978–1982) * Mr. Merlin (1981–1982) * The Muppet Show (1976–1981) * Murphy Brown (1988–1998) * My Brother's Keeper (1975–1976) * My Favorite Martian (1963–1966) * My Sister Sam (1986–1988) * My Three Sons (1965–1972) * My Two Dads (1987–1990) * Nanny and the Professor (1970–1971) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (2007–2009, 2011) (GO! in 2009; GEM in 2010, Nine 2012) * The New Odd Couple (1982–1983) * Newhart (1982–1990) * Nikki (2000–2001) * The Norm Show (1999–2001) * The Odd Couple (1970–1975) * Off the Rack (1984–1985) * The Parkers (1999–2004) * Partners (Nine/GEM, 2014) * The Partridge Family (1970–1974) * Perfect Strangers (1986–1993) * Reggie (1983) * Rhoda (1974–1978) * Room for Two (1992–1993) * Sanford and Son (1972–1977) * Seinfeld (1993, pilot episode only and later moved to Channel Ten at the end of the year) * Sex and the City (1998–2004) * Six Feet Under (2001–2005) * Small Wonder (1985–1989) * The Sopranos (2001–2008) * Spin City (1996–2002) * Spitting Image (1984–1996) * Sports Disasters * Step by Step (1991–1997) * Suddenly Susan (1996–2000) * Taxi (1978–1983) * Teech (1991) * The Three Stooges (1928–1970) * 'Til Death (2007–2008) * Tucker (2000) * Two and a Half Men (2003–2015) * Undateable (2014–2016) * Undeclared (2001–2002) * The Upper Hand (1990–1996) * Veronica's Closet (1997–2000) * Vinny and Bobby (1992) * Viva Laughlin (2007) * The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1965–1966) * Wanda at Large (2003) * We Got It Made (1984–1988) * Webster (1983–1989) * Weeds (2005-2012) * Welcome Back, Kotter (1975–1979) * Wings (1990–1997) * Who's the Boss? (1984–1992) * Whose Line Is It Anyway? (1998–2006) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1978–1982) Variety / entertainment * Dr. Phil (2002–2006, moved to Ten) * Entertainment Tonight (1982–2012, moved to Ten) * Late Show with David Letterman (1993–2006, moved to Ten) * The Martin Short Show (1999–2000) * The View (2008–2013) Reality * The Apprentice (2004) * The Bachelor (2002–2007) (GO! 2009, 2012) * Dance Your Ass Off (GO!, 2009) * The F Word (2008) * Girls of the Playboy Mansion (2007–2008) * Hell's Kitchen (2008–2009) * Ladette to Lady (2008) * Neighbours at War (2007) * Paradise Hotel * Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares (2008–2010) * Secret Millionaire (2008) * Supernanny (2004–2014) * Superstars of Dance (2009–2010) * The Truth About Food (2007–2008) * Victoria Beckham: Coming to America (2007) * Wife Swap (2007–2008) (GO! 2009-2010, GEM 2010-2011) Lifestyle * Antiques Roadshow (2007-2010, GEM 2010–present) * Bargain Hunt (2001–2008, now screening on 7TWO) * Body Work * Extreme Makeover (2007–2008) (GEM 2011–present) * Wine Me, Dine Me (2007) * You Are What You Eat (2006–2008) Observational / documentaries * The Agency (2001–2003) * Airline (2006–2008) * Airport (1996–2008) * Deadly Surf (2007–2008) * Emergency (2008) * Hot Pursuit (2010) * i-Caught (2007) * Life in Cold Blood (2008) * Embarrassing Bodies * Mortal Kombat: Konquest (1998–1999) * Motorway Patrol (2001–2010, Now on Seven) * Police Ten 7 (2006–2008) * Richard Hammond's Invisible Worlds (2010) * A Year with the Royal Family (2008) Game shows * Banzai * The Cube (2010, now airs on GO! 2012-) * The Moment of Truth (2008) * Wipeout (2008) (GO! 2009-2012) Anthology * Disneyland * The Wonderful World of Disney Children's programs * 8 Man * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * The Adventures of Batman & Robin * Adventures of the Little Koala * The Adventures of Noddy * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Adventures of Twizzle (Victoria only, usually airs on Seven Network in New South Wales) * The Amitie Show * The Amazing 3 * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (later aired on Seven Network) * The Amazing Splashinis * Animaniacs (later aired on GO!) * The Archie Show * Ark II * The Arle Show * Astro Boy (1960s version except Melbourne) * Baby Looney Tunes * The Backyardigans (later aired on ABC) * Baggy Pants and the Nitwits * Bailey's Comets * The Baker Street Boys * Ballet Shoes * The Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show * The Barkleys * Barney & Friends (1992–2009) * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Beagles * Beakman's World (shares with Network Ten) * The Beatles * Beetlejuice * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Big Blue Marble * Big John, Little John * Bimble's Bucket * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (later aired on Seven Network) * The Biskitts * Blue's Clues * The Book Tower * The Box of Delights * The Bozo Show * Brambly Hedge (later aired on ABC) * BraveStarr * Bubble Guppies * Buford and the Galloping Ghost * The Bugs Bunny Show (sometimes shares with Seven Network and Network Ten) * Camp Lazlo * Captain America * The Care Bears Movie * The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (Simulcast with Seven Network and Network Ten) * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Challenge of the GoBots (only airs on Nine in Adelaide, usually airs on Seven Network) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (later aired on ABC) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clue Club (later aired on Seven Network) * Codename: Kids Next Door (later aired on Nine HD and GO!, also airs on Seven Network in Perth) * Cool McCool * C.O.P.S. (later aired on Network Ten) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse * Crusader Rabbit * Daktari * Dark Knights (later aired on ABC) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (later aired on Network Ten and Seven Network) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Deputy Dawg * Devlin * Dexter's Laboratory (originally aired on Seven Network) * The Dick Tracy Show * Dingbat and the Creeps * Dinky Dog * Dinosaucers * Dora the Explorer (2000–2014) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (later aired on Seven Network) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (originally aired on Seven Network) * The Edison Twins * Electric Eskimo * Elephant Boy * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Fabulous Funnies * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * The Flintstones (1960–1966) * Follyfoot * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang * Freakazoid! * Free Willy * The Funky Phantom (later aired on Seven Network) * The Funny Company * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Garfield Specials * The Gary Coleman Show * Gazula the Amicable Monster * Gentle Ben * The Ghost Busters * Go, Diego, Go! (2005–2010) * Go Go Gophers * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * The Great Grape Ape Show (later aired on Seven Network) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Groovie Ghoulies (shares with Seven Network and Network Ten) * Gumby (later aired on Seven Network and ABC) * H.R. Pufnstuf * The Hallo Spencer Show * The Harlem Globetrotters * Harvey Street Kids * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff * Heckle and Jeckle * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Herculoids (later aired on Seven Network) * Here Come the Double Deckers * Hero High * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! * Heyyy, It's the King! * Histeria! * Hong Kong Phooey (later aired on Seven Network) * Hoppity Hooper * Hot Wheels * Hound Town * The Houndcats * Huckleberry Hound (usually airs on Seven Network in Victoria, sometimes airs on Nine in Sydney) * Inch High, Private Eye (later aired on Seven Network) * The Incredible Hulk * Jabberjaw (later aired on Seven Network) * Jack's Big Music Show (now on 9Go!) * Jana of the Jungle * Jason of Star Command * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998–2005) * Johnny Bravo (originally aired on Seven Network) * Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero * Josie and the Pussycats (later aired on Seven Network) * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (later aired on Seven Network) * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * The Karate Kid * Kidd Video * The King Kong Show * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (originally aired on ABC) * Korg: 70,000 B.C. * The Krofft Supershow * Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp * Lassie * Laverne & Shirley in the Army * The Legend of Zelda * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Lidsville * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Lippy the Lion * Little Red Tractor (2004–2007) * The Littles (later aired on Network Ten) * The Lone Ranger * Looney Tunes (shares with Seven Network and Network Ten) * The Looney Tunes Show (2009–2010) * The Lost Saucer * Magilla Gorilla (originally aired on Network Ten as Channel 0, later aired on Seven Network) * Marine Boy (later aired on Network Ten) * The Marvel Super Heroes * M.A.S.K. (later aired on Network Ten) * Make Way for Noddy (2002–2007) * Meatballs & Spaghetti * Merrie Melodies (shares with Seven Network and Network Ten) * The Mickey Mouse Club (usually airs on Seven Network) * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Mike, Lu & Og * Milton the Monster (later aired on Network Ten) * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Monchhichis * Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour * The Mouse Factory * Mr. Magoo * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Muggsy * The Mumbly Cartoon Show (later aired on Seven Network) * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Little Pony 'n Friends * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle * The New Adventures of Superman * The New Adventures of Zorro * The New Archie and Sabrina Hour * The New Archies (later aired on Network Ten) * The New Casper Cartoon Show * The New Mickey Mouse Club (usually airs on Seven Network) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (later aired on Seven Network) * The Oddball Couple * Ox Tales * Ozzy & Drix * Pandamonium * The Paper Lads * Peanuts specials (later aired on ABC) * Percy the Park Keeper (later aired on ABC) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Phantoma * The Pink Panther (usually airs on Network Ten, airs on Nine in Brisbane, later aired on Seven Network) * Pinky and the Brain (later aired on GO!) * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * Playbox * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popeye the Sailor * Popples * The Porky Pig Show (sometimes shares with Seven Network and Network Ten) * Prince Planet * The Princess and the Goblin * Puyo Puyo * Quick Draw McGraw (usually airs on Seven Network in Victoria, sometimes airs on Nine in Sydney) * Rainbow (also airs on Seven Network and Network Ten) * The Real Ghostbusters (originally aired on Network Ten) * Richie Rich * The Ringo Show * Road Rovers * The Road Runner Show (sometimes shares with Seven Network) * Robotech (airs on Nine only in Adelaide, usually airs on Network Ten, later aired on Seven Network) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (later aired on ABC) * The Ruff & Reddy Show (also airs on Seven Network) * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * Samurai Jack * Sammy's Super T-Shirt * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (later aired on Seven Network) * The Scooby-Doo Show (later aired on Seven Network) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (later aired on Seven Network) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (later aired on Seven Network) * The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (originally aired on Network Ten) * The Secrets of Isis * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2009–2010) * Shazzan (later aired on Seven Network) * Sheep in the Big City * Sherlock Hound * Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters * The Skatebirds (later aired on Seven Network) * Sky Pirates * Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters * Snacker * Snorks (only airs on Nine in Adelaide, usually airs on Seven Network) * Space Academy * Space Ace * Space Angel * Space Ghost (sometimes airs on Network Ten, later aired on Seven Network) * The Space Kidettes (later aired on Seven Network) * Space Sentinels * Spider-Man * Sport Billy * Spunky and Tadpole * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973–1974) * Star Wars: Droids (only airs on Nine in Perth, usually airs on Network Ten) * Static Shock * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Super Mario World * Supergran * Superman * Superman: The Animated Series * Superwitch * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Tales of the Wizard of Oz * Taz-Mania * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Teamwork Illumination (later aired on ABC) * Teen Wolf * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * These Are the Days * Thunderbirds (1965–1966) * ''ThunderCats'' (1985) (only airs on Nine in Adelaide, usually airs on Seven Network in Sydney (first aired on Seven in Sydney and other states in 1986 and later in Victoria in 1989) and Network Ten in Victoria from 1987 to 1988) * ''ThunderCats'' (2011) (later aired on GO!) * Time Squad * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * Toonsylvania * Tom Terrific (sometimes airs on Seven Network in Victoria) * Top Cat (later aired on Seven Network and GO!, airs on Network Ten in Adelaide) * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (sometimes airs on Seven Network in Victoria) * Twister: The Animated Series * Uncle Croc's Block (sometimes shares with Seven Network) * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Wacky Races (later aired on Network Ten and Seven Network) * Wally Gator * Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Where's Huddles? * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Wishbone * Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Woof! (later aired on ABC and 7TWO) * The World of Strawberry Shortcake * Wowser * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * Yogi's Space Race * The Zeta Project Sports * American football: NFL including Super Bowl (early 1990s-mid 1990s) * Baseball: Major League Baseball including World Series (1980s-1990s, 2014) * Tennis: French Open (2003-2009), U.S. Open (1980s-2009) and Wimbledon (1970-2010) Religious * Kenneth Copeland * Life Today with James Robison (Shared with Network Ten, now on 7flix) Other * The Ananda Lewis Show * Beyond with James Van Praagh/James Van Praagh * Body Doubles * Look Who's Talking * Mortal Kombat: Konquest * The Samurai Local programs The Nine Network broadcasts a range of programming from Australian and overseas sources. Nine's current Australian programming line-up includes: Today Extra Australia, The AFL Footy Show, The NRL Footy Show, Getaway, Footy Classified, RBT, The Block, 60 Minutes, Millionaire Hot Seat, 20 to One, True Story with Hamish & Andy, Australian Ninja Warrior, Travel Guides, The Voice Australia, Doctor Doctor, Married at First Sight and Kings Cross ER. Overseas programs Current US programming that airs on Nine is sourced from Nine's deals with Roadshow Films (long running), Warner Bros International Television (now elapsed), CBS Television Studios (Paramount TV) / Paramount Home Media Distribution (Paramount films), Sony Pictures Television International, Metro Goldwyn Mayer International Television and NBCUniversal International Television. The network's flagship programme is the popular sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Other American programs on Nine include Lethal Weapon and Chicago Med. American overseas daytime shows on Nine include The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Extra. Since 2015 the network has cut ties with Warner Bros. Television, losing the networks rights to Arrow, Mom and 2 Broke Girls, among many others. News and current affairs History The Nine Network's news service is Nine News (previously National Nine News). For decades, it was the top-rating news service nationally, but was over taken in the mid 2000s by rival network Seven. Nine regained its news dominance (nationally) at the conclusion of the 2013 ratings year. Nine produces several news bulletins and programmes, including Today Australia, Weekend Today Australia, ''Nine News: Early Edition'', ''Nine Morning News'', ''Nine News Now'', ''Nine Afternoon News'', Nine News: First at Five, and local nightly editions of ''Nine News''. The news service also produces A Current Affair which programs every weekday, and 60 Minutes, which programs every Sunday night. During weekday overnights and Sunday mornings, Nine rebroadcasts American television network ABC's news and current affairs programme Good Morning America. From 2008, major expansion saw Today Australia broadcast on Saturdays and Sundays, too, the weekday version running from 05:30 until 09:00 weekdays, the launch of the Nine Early News, the axing of the Sunday program, National Nine News becoming Nine News after poor ratings, losing to Seven News, Nine Late News was launched then renamed as Nightline and the 11 am bulletin be renamed as Nine's Morning News, running from 11:00 until 12:00 weekdays (now a half-hour news bulletin from 2015 onwards). Meanwhile, several additions have been made to Nine News teams around the country, as well as the acquisition of more reporters by A Current Affair and also state-based Today Australia reporters (plus a Weekend Today Australia weather presenter). In 2014, Nine News website moved from its ninemsn website to a brand-only website become 9news.com.au, which are still in use to this day. Nine has posted journalists overseas to cover major European stories following the closure of its European bureau in late 2008, with the last European correspondent, James Talia, being redesignated to his former role as a senior Melbourne Nine News journalist. Reporters including Simon Bouda, Allison Langdon, Chloe Bugelly, Tim Arvier, and Brett McLeod have all been on projects for Nine News bulletins in Greece, the UK, France, South Africa, Thailand, and the Czech Republic. Starting in the 1980s, the Eyewitness News theme music (adapted from the film Cool Hand Luke) has been the official Nine News theme. First adopted in the Sydney and Melbourne stations and later in Perth and Adelaide, it is now played nationwide in all 5 O&O stations in their respective newscasts. Only NBN Television does not use the theme. Sport Channel Nine broadcasts all sporting events under the Wide World of Sports brand. The flagship sports of the brand are cricket until Nine lost the rights in 2018, Australian Open Tennis, National Rugby League (NRL), and formerly Australian rules football, until Nine lost the rights in 2006, and Super League while it existed. NRL games are broadcast in prime time on Nine in New South Wales and Queensland on Friday nights, however prime time NRL is shown at same time on multichannel 9Gem in Victoria, South Australia, Western Australia, and Tasmania. Nine's other popular recurring sporting events include the State of Origin series, Gillette Twenty20 until Nine lost the rights in 2018, Gillette Series Cricket until Nine lost the rights in 2018, and Test cricket until Nine lost the rights in 2018. and formerly the Australian Swimming Championships until Nine lost the rights in 2009. As well as this, the Nine Network, in joint partnership with subscription television provider Foxtel, had broadcast rights for the 2010 Winter Olympics and the 2012 Summer Olympics. On 26 May 2010, Nine became the first free-to-air television channel in Australia to broadcast in 3D. The broadcast was the 2010 State of Origin series. In 2017 Nine's Wide World of Sports will become the home of Netball. The network will broadcast 2 Live matches every Saturday Night of the new Suncorp Super Netball league. They will also televise every Australian Diamonds Fixture and the Constellation Cup. All netball will be Live on 9Gem. Availability The Nine Network is simulcast in standard and high definition digital. Nine's core programming is fibre-fed out of GTV Melbourne to its sister stations and affiliates, with TCN Sydney providing national news and current affairs programming. The current affairs programming was originally done at GTV before moving to TCN in 2012. The receiving stations and affiliates then insert their own localised news and advertising which is then broadcast in metropolitan areas and Northern NSW via owned-and-operated stations, including TCN Sydney, GTV Melbourne, QTQ Brisbane, NWS Adelaide, STW Perth, NTD Darwin, and NBN Northern New South Wales. Nine Network programming is also carried into the rest of regional Australia by affiliate networks Southern Cross Nine, Southern Cross Television and Imparja Television. Nine is also broadcast via satellite and cable on Foxtel. In 2013, the Nine Network switched their captioning provider from Red Bee Media to Ai-Media. 9HD The Nine Network originally launched a high definition simulcast of their main channel on channel 90 on 1 January 2001 alongside the introduction of digital terrestrial television in Australia. The simulcast was relaunched as a breakaway multichannel 9HD on 17 March 2008 but was reverted to a simulcast on 3 August 2009 and was later replaced by GEM (now 9Gem) on 26 September 2010. 9HD was revived as a 1080i HD simulcast of Nine on 26 November 2015 on channel 90, bumping 9Gem to SD on channel 92. 9Now 9Now is a video on demand, catch up TV service run by the Nine Network. The service became available on 27 January 2016, replacing Nine's previous service 9Jumpin. 9Now also offers online live streaming for Nine, 9Gem, 9Go! and 9Life. The Olympic news on Today and Nine News don't broadcast live streaming due to the IOC rights instead it replaces the message board until Olympic news finishes and returning to normal programming. Logo and identity history The Nine Network logo, which consists of a numeral "9" beside nine dots arranged in a 3x3 grid, is one of the most recognisable logos in Australia.Desktop Magazine – Nine Network In 1997, the dots were changed to spheres. The spheres returned to dots as a new on-air identity package was created by Velvet mediendesign in 2001.Velvet mediendesign – Nine Network Rebrand 2001 On 1 September 2002, the dots were changed back to spheres as well as the '9' becoming 3D for their '7 colours for 7 days' presentation package. On 30 January 2006, the network and its affiliates relaunched their logos to coincide with Nine's 50th anniversary. The iconic "9" numeral was reworked with a few rounded corners eliminated in the process. logo uses a 2D blue cube with the "9" inside it, which saw the removal of the nine dots. The graphics package used during that time was designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates. Later on 15 January 2007, the cube became a solid 3D box, and in May 2007 partially relaunched the nine dots, which are visible on every second surface of the box. As a part of a major relaunch, Nine Network completely reinstated the nine-dots logo on 14 January 2008. The dots are represented by translucent 3D discs during that year. The music used throughout the network's idents and promotions was "Smile" by The Supernaturals. The dots are now a bit bigger and the "9" of the previous logo continues. Both Adelaide and Perth stations did not revive the Nine Network's famous 'nine dots' due to their ownership by WIN Corporation. In February 2009, the dots were 2D again as part of a brand refresh. Later in September 2009, the dots were changed to spheres yet again when the network's current slogan Welcome Home was launched. The dots were made smaller like the old logo. It also began to reuse the iconic "Still The One" theme tune in its idents. In March 2010, Adelaide and Perth stations finally revived the dots, after four years since using the unified identity. In April 2012, Nine Network's identity changed, applying the logo in different colours such as red, green, purple, and more. It is also reminiscent of the 2002 ident package.ZSPACE – Nine Network 2012 Identity history *Summer 1971/1972: Have a Happy Summer *1972: Get the Channel 9 Feeling! *1973: This is the Place to Be in '73 *Winter 1974: ''Come Home to Us This Winter *1975 - 1976: Living Color *1977 : Let Us Be The One (previously used by American Broadcasting Company in 1976) *1978, 1980 – December 2006: Still The One (also used by the American Broadcasting Company in 1977 and 1979, WIN Television from 1989 to December 2006, NBN Television from 1994 to December 2006 and GMV6, BTV6, VTV and TasTV in the 1990s) *1979 – 31 May 2006: This is Channel 9 *1979: We're The One (previously used by American Broadcasting Company in 1978) *1980: The National Nine Network, First in Australia *1983: Come On Along (previously used by American Broadcasting Company in 1982 and TNT-9 only) *1985: Now is the Time, Channel Nine is the Place (also used by American Broadcasting Company in 1982) *1986: You'll Love It (previously used by American Broadcasting Company in 1985) *1996: 40 Years of Television *1999 - 2000: New Millennium Television *1 June 2006 – 30 November 2007: Channel Nine *1 December 2007 – 31 January 2009: we♥TV *1 February – 27 September 2009: Choose Nine *27 September 2009 – 23 December 2017: Welcome Home *2014–present: Love This City (QTQ only) *16 September 2016: Celebrating 60 Years of Television, Happy Birthday, Channel Nine *October 2016-present: We love it (NBN only) *24 December 2017 – present: We Are The One See also * List of Australian television series * 9HD * 9Gem * 9Go! * 9Life * Extra Category:Australian television networks Category:Australian television networks Category:Nine Network Category:Nine Entertainment, Co.